1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to improvements and modifications in the rifle and submachine gun platforms and more particularly to a pin connect for an access door, a retention mechanism for hand guards, cuts in a barrel extension, a barrel retention mechanism, a dove tail connection between an up rod and bolt carrier, and an aperture located on a lower receiver.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The design, manufacture and assembly of firearms are often directed to improving the durability and reliability of the firearm. For example, components should be easily removable for cleaning or replacement while maintaining a high level of safety and durability. Designs are also often directed to adaptability so that a firearm can be used under a variety of conditions by users with different preferences. The adaptability of these firearms allows for a wide range of use among military, law enforcement, and civilians.